Death in the University
by indigosky17
Summary: A death in the university on saint marie leaves a set of forensic science students using their skills to hide evidence
1. Chapter 1

**Death in the University**

**Prologue**

The students of the Univeristy of Saint Marie forensics class stood behind their desks in the lab. Mr Liam Waters stood behind the lecturer's desk. There was a palatable silence in the room as they waited for the controlled assessment to start.

"You have two hours. You may begin," Liam said calmly. There was a flurry of activity as the students began the assessment to work out how long the samples had been dead based on the half-life of cells.

There was silence in the room except the scribbling of pens, the occasional cough here and there. Then the silence was broken by a loud CRASH! Charlotte's test tube was broken on the desk and she was lying on the floor. The students all stopped their experiments and ran over to the girl who was collapsed on the floor. The students watched as Charlotte's bench partner completed CPR on Charlotte.

After three minutes she looked up, shook her head and removed her hands from Charlotte's chest. The students all bowed their heads in silence as Liam called reception to get the police.


	2. Chapter 2

**One**

"Good work Ruby," DI Mooney said as the Saint Marie Police team entered the office. He handed JP the Ziplock bag of evidence. "Get that in the safe ready for the trial," he added. "Ruby if you want to start writing up the report that would be great." She nodded and headed to her desk to begin the report. Florence and Jack stood by the board and began to rub out their notes, clearing it ready for the next job.

There were heavy footsteps on the veranda outside the office and the Commissioner entered. Ruby scrambled to her feet and JP jolted up from where he was crouched down by the safe. "Commissioner," he muttered. Jack and Florence turned around.

"Ah Commissioner. Excellent. I was just congratulating Officer Patterson on an excellent effort on a case. She provided a lot of the hard evidence we needed," DI Mooney explained. The Commissioner glanced at his niece and nodded appreciatory.

"That is good to hear but that's not why I'm here. I would like you and Officer Hooper to head down to the University of Saint Marie. There are two final year students I would like you to talk to," he handed a piece of paper to the inspector with the names written on them. He paused. "I think you will understand why when you get there," he added. He nodded once and headed out the door. "Oh, and if you go now you'll be able to catch them at the end of the exam they have."

"Of course, Commissioner," Jack responded as he left. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Right JP get the bike ready and let's go."

JP headed out the door and down the steps to the bike. "Florence, any major problems call us," he said. She nodded, and he followed JP down the steps.

The University was only a ten-minute drive from the station. JP parked up the bike as his mobile went. "It's Florence," he said darting to the side to take the phone call. Jack nodded and headed into the main reception. He walked up to the desk.

"Hello. DI Mooney," he said. "I'm here to talk to some of your students," he told the receptionist.

She looked very taken aback. "That was quick," she said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well I've only just got off the phone to the police," she explained quickly. Jack frowned. "You don't know do you?" she asked. Jack looked blank as JP walked in holding his phone up.

"There's been a death Boss," he said. Jack looked from the receptionist to JP.

"Let me guess," he said quickly putting the pieces together. "Here?" he asked. JP nodded. He turned back to the receptionist. "I suppose my initial reason for my visit can wait. Can you show us the way?" he asked. She nodded and stepped out from behind her desk. She led the way down to the science laboratory. She pointed at a door at the end of the corridor.

"It's in there," she said. She smiled and JP thanked her. She hurried back to reception while JP pushed open the science lab door. Inside were four anxious student and their lecturer. There was also the victim.

"JP do what you can to preserve the scene until Florence and Ruby get here with the equipment," Jack said. He nodded.

"We can probably help you with anything you need," a girl's voice piped up. Jack turned his attention to the only girl in the room. She stood out not just for being the only girl but also from her colourful hair. Threaded through her red hair was some rainbow string. She was sat atop one of the work benches.

Jack frowned. "Sorry. I don't understand," he asked her.

She smiled. "This lab is the Universities forensic labs. We are all studying forensics. If you need any equipment, we can probably find it in one of our cupboards," she explained carefully.

Jack nodded. "Alright then. Thank you… urm…"

One of the boys elbowed her and chuckled. "It's spelt like Kayla but pronounced Kyla," she said rolling her eyes and gently kicking the boy in the side.

"Well thank you Kyla," he said. "But for now, if you could wait outside while we sort out in here, then we can ask you a few questions." Kayla slid off the workbench and started walking out, followed by her lecturer and most of her classmates.

"Wait, what about our assessment? Are we going to be able to finish it?" the boy asked.

"Shut up Dan! Charlotte's dead. Right now, that is more important than our assessment," a different boy responded angrily.

Dan scowled but reluctantly followed the others out. Jack sighed and turned back to JP. "What have we got then?" he asked.

JP looked up. "Urm…," he grabbed the nearby coursework. "Charlotte Endler, she's urm… 20 years of age. There are signs that someone tried to give CPR, but there is also a blue tinge to the skin which suggests poisoning."

The door reopened and Florence and Ruby walked in, Ruby with the forensic kit. "Right. Well, collect what you can including her assignment kit. We don't know what killed her, but she seems too young for it to be some sort of heart condition. Florence, let's go interview the rest of the students."

Florence nodded and led the way out whilst JP and Ruby bagged the evidence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two**

Kayla was sat on a table with the boy who'd told Dan to shut up. The lecturer was pacing frantically whilst the other two boys were sprawled in chairs when Florence and Jack walked in. "Right, sorry for the wait. Can I just get names, ages and how you knew Charlotte first? Urm let's start with you Kayla," Jack said turning to the girl who had stopped her conversation the moment the door had opened.

"It's pronounced Kyla," Kayla said through gritted teeth. "Kyla Reed. I'm 21. Charlotte has been one of my university flatmates since we started here. We've been through the entire course together pretty much."

The boy sat next to her gently wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. "I'm Luke Endler. Charlotte is my twin. I'm 20."

"Matt Johnson, 21, classmate," the quietest boy said. He shrugged calmly. "Didn't really know her. I kind of keep myself separate."

"I'm Liam Winters. I'm 38. And I'm all their university tutor," Liam said, stopping his pacing for a moment before starting up again.

Jack turned to the final student who hadn't said anything. "Dan isn't it?"

Dan looked up. "Daniel actually. Daniel Morgan, 21 and I'm her classmate," Daniel explained. There was a sound of someone scoffing. Everyone turned to look at Kayla.

"Be honest. You were more than just her classmate. You were her ex," Kayla stated shrugging one shoulder in a carefree manner.

Daniel stood up and squared of to Kayla. "Yeah and why am I her ex?" he demanded pointedly. Kayla rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Florence butted in to reduce the tension in the room. "And did Charlotte have any heart conditions or health problems we should know about?" Everyone's attention turned to Luke. He shook his head.

"I mean we have an allergy to crab but nothing much else," he said.

Florence shrugged but noted it down. "Alright, I want to head down to the crime scene and would like you to talk me through what happened from your own points of view," he explained. Everyone shrugged and stood up and followed them back to the lab.

JP and Ruby had cleared up and the body had been removed so the students headed to their places. Kayla was at the same workbench as Charlotte had been. Luke was behind them, Matt on the other side of the room to Luke and Dan in the front row. Liam took his place behind his desk. "And you were all in these places the entire time?"

Kayla nodded. "Pretty much. I mean we all came in at different times but apart from to go get our kit none of us moved. And not during the assessment," Kayla explained.

"Alright, talk us through what happened," Jack asked.

"Well I told them they could start, and they were all working really hard and then there was just a loud crash. Charlotte had dropped her test tube and was hidden behind her workbench," Liam explained.

"She'd been leaning on it quite heavily for the past fifteen or so minutes," Luke added, "before she collapsed."

"We all heard it and when we got over, Kayla was giving CPR as she had been closest to her," Matt continued quietly.

"Which failed," Daniel said glaring at Kayla.

"At least I tried," Kayla responded. "She wasn't responding at all."

"And would anyone mean harm to Charlotte?" Jack asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Charlotte was an A star student. Worked hard, had a good group of friends, and was loved by everyone. I don't think any of us have any reason to kill her," Liam said.

Kayla was staring at Daniel across the room. "Daniel?" Jack asked.

He looked up, saw Kayla staring at him pointedly before he looked sideways and at the Inspector. "I loved her. No matter how much she hurt me, I loved her."

"Alright, thank you for your time," Jack said and led Florence out. He let the door close. "I think we need to have a chat with Kayla and Daniel at some point," he said. Florence nodded as JP and Ruby returned. "Right I think we're done here," Jack said.

"Urm Sir. Have you forgotten about the list?" JP asked handing him a piece of paper.

"Ah yes. The Commissioner's list," he said taking it. He scanned the two names on it. "Florence take a look at that for me," he said. "I'm not imagining that two of our murder suspects are on the list, am I?" he asked. She shook her head. "Right. We'll lets go get them."

Florence headed back into the room. JP and Ruby headed in as well to get prints and DNA. All three re-emerged seconds later with two of the suspects in tow. "That was quick," Jack said. JP held up a ziplocked bag.

"All done for us Sir. They took their own prints and provided hair in a test tube and had it all ready for us to collect. I suppose being trainee forensic analysts is helpful," Ruby said cheerful skipping down the corridor to get the samples off to the lab in Guadeloupe. JP rolled his eyes but followed behind her. Jack laughed and turned to the two suspects in front of him.

"Let's go find somewhere quiet," he said gesturing for them to lead the way down the corridor back to the room they had been waiting in. They all sat down.

"OK. Kayla and Luke. It's unusual that there is a murder on the same day that the Commissioner tells me to come and talk to you two about something," Jack said getting straight to the point.

"That's what this is about? The Commissioner's visit?" Luke asked.

DI Mooney blinked. "Wait, he's visited you recently?" he asked.

Kayla nodded. "Yeah. He came to ask us about our studies and our future plans," Kayla explained. "I told him I studied Forensics with Marine Biology, and as for my plans. I want to join the marine forensics team in Guadeloupe, but there's no space right now."

Luke nodded. "And I explained I do Forensics with Psychology and wanted to join Kayla in Guadeloupe but in the forensics team."

Jack glanced at Florence. "And you're sure him asking us to come visit you hasn't anything to do with Charlotte's death?"

They both shrugged. "I don't think so. Charlotte was spoken to as well, but she wants to head home to the UK. In fact, we were all asked our plans. I think Matt and Daniel want to go back as well," Luke explained.

"Alright," Jack said. "I believe you. Why do you think he asked us to speak to you?"

"Well last time we spoke to him we both said that we had applied to Guadeloupe forensic school and not been accepted. He said something about what would we do if we couldn't appeal and get in," Luke explained.

"I said that I'd probably try and find a marine job here in Saint Marie instead, working with marine animals or something," Kayla added honestly. "I don't want to go back to the UK. My visa extension has been approved. I might as well stay and use my degree for something," she added.

"Thanks," Jack said, before standing up and beginning to head out of the room. "We appreciate your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Three**

His head still spinning with why the Commissioner had wanted them to speak to Kayla and Luke, and no closer to an answer, the journey back to the station was a very silent occasion. He apologised to Florence when they arrived back. She smiled. "It's ok you know. There's a lot to take in," she said. "Maybe the Commissioner just thought we should meet some of the potential team who might join the forensic team in Guadeloupe. It would be good to have some sort of personal connection with them. Then maybe, investigations might move quicker," Florence explained. Jack inclined his head in acknowledgement, but the answer still didn't seem that simple.

Inside the stations JP was pinning photos of the victim and the suspects to the investigation whiteboard. Jack snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the murder at hand. "Right let's go over what we know," Jack said. Everyone gathered around the board, holding their notebooks and reports.

"The deceased is Charlotte Endler. She is 20-year-old, would be turning 21 in three weeks. She has a twin brother, Luke Endler, who also lives on the island. She's been living in Saint Marie for three years now whilst studying at the university. She has been studying forensics and physiology. She regularly travels back home to the UK for the university holidays where she goes and lives with her parents and her two younger cousins," Ruby stated reading off her notebook.

"She collapsed in the middle of her controlled assessment about animal cells and half-life. She was working by herself as it was her own work, although she shared a lab bench with Kayla Reed. No one was near her at the time when she passed out, and she has no known health problems, at least according to her twin. I've got in touch with the hospital to check her medical records. I'm waiting on them to come back," Florence added.

"She was well loved. The other students and lecturers couldn't say a bad word about her as she was caring and looked out for others around her. She was quiet a personality apparently in lectures, according to one of the lecturers at the university. Generally, she was a really nice girl so no clear motive for why," JP added.

Jack nodded and raised a finger. "However, we do know that she recently broke up with her boyfriend and from the look Kayla was giving him, there seemed to be a lot unspoken about that, that we probably need to find out. So, moving on to the first of our suspects. Daniel Morgan. What do we have on him?"

Florence scanned through the notes. "Like most of the others moved here to start university. Studying forensic science. Aged 21. Has one run in with the Saint Marie police after driving intoxicated. As far as we know though he has no previous record back home in the UK. I believe JP dealt with the case here," Florence added.

JP nodded. "Yeah. Rosie and I were out for a meal a few weeks ago. His car went past and he was driving erratically. I was concerned he might be driving intoxicated as it looked like he had very little control over the car. So, I took the number plate and then contacted him the following day about it. He was hungover when I visited him. He got charged three points on his license and paid a $75 fine. He seemed upset about something when I visited but wouldn't say what." JP shrugged at the end.

Ruby frowned. "Could it have been the same night he was ditched? That he was caught drink driving?" she asked. "Only, a lot of times when someone is dumped by a lover they tend to turn to the bottle and things can get… well difficult."

Jack pointed at Ruby. "Excellent question. I think we might need to speak to him again quite soon, both about that driving and about his relationship with Charlotte. Who else have we got?"

Florence pointed at Matt. "Matthew Johnson, 21 years of age, his home address is the US. He's here only for his final year of uni as an exchange student from the University of Michigan. Living in university accommodation but not much is known about him. Tends to keep himself to himself, doesn't go out, or really have much to do with the others except in university lecture time. Very quiet."

"Then we have Luke Endler, Charlottes twin. Also, twenty years old. I can't see why he'd want to harm his twin. He seems genuinely heartbroken that she's gone. It's like a part of him is missing. He never wanted to come to Saint Marie. He is only studying here in Saint Marie because Charlotte wanted to and they couldn't bear to be apart for three years, although it seems like that has changed as he hasn't booked himself a flight off the island for the end of the academic year unlike Charlotte who was due to fly home in two weeks." Ruby explained.

"yes, he told us earlier he'd applied to work in Guadeloupe in the forensics department, so clearly something has made him change his mind and he is now happy to stay without Charlotte," Florence added.

"And then finally we have Kyla," Jack said writing her name under the picture.

"Urm Sir. She has an a in her name," JP pointed out. Jack sighed and squished an additional a between the k and y.

"What do we know about Kayla Reed?" Jack asked.

Florence shrugged. "Had a very rough upbringing. Mum died from cancer when she was thirteen, her stepdad abandoned her, real dad had never been on the scene and so she was sent to care. She's been supporting herself since she was sixteen. Moved to Saint Marie after her A-Levels. Been living in university accommodation but recently signed a rental agreement here in Saint Marie following the end of the academic year. She wanted a new start and her mum also loved visiting Saint Marie which is why she chose to settle here."

Jack shook his head. "That's really sad actually. Kayla seemed to have something against Daniel. There seemed to be a lot of tension between them and I think she knows more about Charlotte and Dan's relationship. I reckon she might tell us more as well if we can get her alone. Let's add her to the list of people to enquire about more. JP, Ruby see if you can get a warrant and collect Charlotte's personal affects. Maybe something will come up from that which will give us a lead. Also see if you can get anymore background information about any of our suspects, financial checks, immigration records, visa applications. Whatever there is, find it" he said. They nodded and headed away from the board. "Florence. Let's go pay a visit to Dan and Kayla. A jilted ex seems like a pretty good motive to me." She nodded, picked up the truck's keys and headed out the office, Jack following behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Four**

They pulled up outside the university accommodation offices. "Let's find out where they are," Jack said leading the way into the office. He walked up to the front desk and smiled. "Hello," he said. "Detective Inspector Mooney and DS Cassell. We were wondering if you could give us details about the rooms of Kayla Reed and Daniel Morgan?" he asked politely. The receptionist nodded and began searching on the computer.

Florence leant forward. "And Charlotte Endler," she added. Jack frowned at Florence. She shrugged. "Figured it might help to know how close they all lived. If they were all living on top of each other it would be easy for any small thing to be blown massively out of proportion" Jack nodded appreciatively as the receptionist handed over a post it note with the three names and numbers.

He inclined his head. He held it out in front of Florence to show her. She rolled her eyes. "Thank you. Which was is that?" he asked. The receptionist gave brief but clear instructions that would lead the detectives to the block and so Jack thanked her again and lead the way back out the office and towards one of the buildings. He pointed down the path and towards a building a few meters down the path. "All three live in Sapphire block so that should make things easier," he said. Although this was disproven a moment later as when they got to the front door, they were stopped by the electronic key system. "Ah, problems," he frowned as he glanced up at the building. It was four stories high and the wall was completely smooth and flat. There was no way of getting up to get in.

"You could always ring a button," Florence said pointing at the buzzer system. She took the piece of paper out of Jack's hands and glanced at the number flats. "It looks like Charlotte and Kayla lived in the same flat," she said pressing 62 which was the flat number for both girls.

Jack took it back and glanced at the post it note again. "So, it does, you are right. And it looks like Daniel lived in the flat next to them," he added.

"Hello?" a male voice said through the tannoy system suddenly making both detectives jump.

"Hello. It's DI Mooney and DS Cassell. We were hoping to speak to either Daniel Morgan or Kayla Reed. Could you let us in please?" Jack asked.

There was no response, but a buzz sound emerged and when Jack tried the door again it opened easily. He indicated for Florence to go first and she led the way into the building and up the stairs towards flat 62. When they got to the top floor, they saw that Luke, Charlotte's twin, was leaning in the doorway of flat 62. "Who do you want?" he asked.

"Hi Luke," Jack said. "We are looking for Kayla."

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Unfortunately, she's not in," he said. Florence glanced behind her at flat 61. "And neither is Daniel. He hasn't been back to the building since we got released this morning." He opened the door wider and gestured for them to come in. "But I can always try and help."

"Thank you very much," Jack said ducking through the door. Luke led the way to the jointly shared living room and kitchen. He offered out drinks of squash which they gratefully took to cool down from the Saint Marie heat.

"So, what can I help with?" he asked.

Jack took out his notebook. "We mostly wanted to ask Kayla about Charlotte and Daniel. We thought Kayla knew more than she was letting on about their relationship. Maybe you can you help fill us in?"

Luke sighed regretfully. "I suppose so. Charlotte and Daniel met on the first day of term, same as all of us did. The pair have been together since just before Christmas of our first year here. It was very nice, they got on well for a good year or so before cracks started to show in the relationship. They spent two and a half years together before they broke up, which is a lot. They broke up about six weeks ago. They had an argument. A very big argument. They'd been having a lot quite recently. He'd come around to work on a project with me. We were drinking quite heavily. As he was leaving Kayla came out of Charlotte's room. Daniel stopped and asked if he could go in. Charlotte said no because he was drunk. He started screaming at her that she didn't care about him. He forced his way into her room and smashed a Christmas present from our parents. That was the moment she turned around and dumped him. He then stormed out the flat. I don't really know what happened after that point but the following day your colleague was round here chatting to Dan outside his flat."

Florence leaned forward. "Was Daniel the jealous type of boyfriend? Did he get possessive if she spent too much time with friends or around other boys?" she asked.

Luke shrugged. "I don't really know. I never saw anything personally but with Charlie being bisexual I think he felt a bit threatened by her close relationship with Kayla," Luke said. He frowned realising what he'd said. "Which was purely plutonic. Kayla has no interest in romantic relationships." There was a note of sourness in his words that Florence caught despite his efforts to hide it.

"Do you have a crush on her?" Florence asked. Luke rolled her eyes.

"As Charlotte would have said it's more than just a crush. I'm head over heels for Kayla but she feels nothing for anyone," Luke explained sourly. "Look I wish you well with the investigation. I'll let Kayla know you were here and get her to contact you as soon as she can," Luke added. He stood up. "Unless there's anything else I can help with?"

Jack shook his head. "No. Thanks Luke. We really appreciate it," he added. They stood up and Luke led them back to the door. "Urm JP and Ruby might be round later to collect Charlotte's belongings. See if there is anything in there to help with the investigation." Luke nodded as he opened the door. Directly opposite, opening his flat door, was Daniel. "Perfect timing. Daniel, can we come in?"

Daniel shrugged unbothered by the question. He unlocked his front door and held it open, suggesting that Jack and Florence should enter. Jack and Florence thanked Luke again and walked across the corridor and into an almost identical flat. Daniel led them to the kitchen as well. He indicated that they could sit down which they did. Daniel sat opposite them at the table. "What do you want?" he asked sullenly.

"How was your relationship with Charlotte?" Jack asked.

"I loved her so much. She was my everything. I just wanted to spend my whole life with her. I would have done anything to protect her, and probably still would have. She brightened up my world every day and I was so lucky to have her be mine," Daniel said wistfully.

"It must have hurt then when you suspected that she was cheating on you with Kayla?" Jack continued.

Daniel's face went taut. "Kayla thinks she's so perfect. She's so sweet and innocent and just wants to be friends with everyone and be helpful. Everyone thinks she has no interest in relationships but she's just a slut," Daniel said angrily. "She has been trying to steal Charlotte from me since we got together. She was always spending time with her and giggling with her. I got less and less time with Charlie because Kayla was more important or because Kayla had some project that she needed help with. And then seeing her come out of Charlotte's room and how happy Char was at the time. I wished it was me who had made her smile like she was at that moment. I just lost it and started shouting at her. I was really drunk and was acting stupid. I really regret ever saying anything to her about it," he added.

"And then she dumped you. And so you killed her because if you couldn't have her then Kayla couldn't either," Florence said.

Daniel shook his head. "No way. I regretted what I said and knew I wanted to win her back. But killing her would never get me what I wanted. Which was her. I would never kill her," he said. Jack frowned and thanked him before standing up and leaving the flat with Florence. They headed down the stairs of the flat and outside the building where they found that JP and Ruby were waiting.

"Hey, warrant for Charlotte's room has come through," JP said holding it up to show the Inspector.

"Excellent. Luke's in, he'll be more than happy to help you find all of Charlotte's belongings and things," Jack said. "Well see you back at the station once you've collected everything."

Ruby held up a hand to stop them from leaving. "There's more. Pathologist report has come back. Turns out Charlotte was poisoned. There are high levels of Ethylene Glycol in her bloodstream as well as on her fingers. There were traces found on the iodine bottles they were using."

"Any fingerprints?" Florence asked.

"Two sets. Charlotte's and Kayla's," JP explained. Jack looked at Florence.

"In that case we really need to find her and fast," Jack said. The door behind them burst open. It was Luke.

"I know where Kayla is. She's in the hospital," he added.


	6. Chapter 6

**Five**

Jack and Florence arrived at the local hospital within twenty minutes of Luke's surprise announcement outside the university accommodation. They were led through the corridors until they reached a fairly quiet ward where they found a sleepy, pale looking Kayla. Jack and Florence stood at the bottom of Kayla's bed. She looked up and smiled weakly. "How are you feeling?" Florence asked.

Kayla groaned suddenly. "Sick," she said, reaching out as she leant over to grab one of the sick bowls from her bedside table and throwing up into it. She wiped her mouth and sat higher up in the bed. "How can I help though? I assume you are here about Charlotte."

Jack ignored the comment about Charlotte. "Let's talk about what's happened to you since we last saw you. How has this happened?" Jack asked, gesturing towards the bandaged left leg and the clammy skin.

Kayla shrugged. "I went for a walk soon after we got back from the university. I couldn't stand being in our flat without Charlotte. As I was walking along, I suddenly started feeling sick and extremely lightheaded. I went to sit down on a bench, but I stumbled and fell, cutting my leg open on a sharp post that was just to the side of the bench. Someone passing called an ambulance as my leg was bleeding a lot and so here I am. I've now got eleven stitches in my leg. Oh, and it turns out I've got poison in my bloodstream which is what they think is the cause of the sickness and light-headedness," Kayla explained.

Jack frowned. "Do you know what poison it is?" he asked.

Kayla shook her head. "No sorry. They haven't said. They've just told me to drink lots of fluids to flush it out and that I might need a blood transfusion if it doesn't clear up soon. You can always ask one of the doctors," she added. "How far are you getting with Charlotte's death?" she asked.

"We have some questions for you," Jack said. "Do you mind?" Kayla shook her head and indicated the two seats next to her bed for Florence and Jack to sit down on. "Your fingerprints are on the bottle of iodine that Charlotte used during the assignment. Can I ask why if you were meant to have your own equipment to keep controlled conditions?"

Kayla rolled her eyes. "It was mine to start off with. When I went into the lab, I was the second one there. So, I picked up a bottle of iodine to start with and I took it back to my table. I then collected my sample and the equipment needed to find the half-life. When I got back to my table Daniel was chatting to Charlotte and then when he left, she grabbed the bottle of iodine off my desk, said she always used that bottle and wanted it for the assignment. I wasn't going to question it. Assignments always freaked Charlotte out. So, I then proceeded to get a different bottle for my assignment." Kayla explained. "Why is that important? Surely it's just a bottle of iodine?"

"Traces of Ethylene Glycol were found within the iodine and then in Charlotte's bloodstream," Jack explained.

"Antifreeze?" Kayla asked quickly, surprising both Florence and Jack with her knowledge of the more common chemical name. "That's awful." She paused as the two police officers stared at her. "No way. I didn't do it. Ask Matt. He was at the desk next to us the entire time. He saw her take my bottle of iodine. He would have seen if I'd tampered with it because he was the first one in class. I had no way of knowing she would do that. She was like my sister."

"Daniel and Luke mentioned you were close. What drew you to her?" Florence asked.

Kayla took a deep breath inward. Her eyes became quite glassy. "I lost everything at thirteen. My entire life disappeared. I… developed trust issues. I could tell you horror stories about the care home I was sent to that can explain that. I've become distant with everyone around me, it prevented my getting hurt when they inevitably hurt me. I struggle to make friends easily. I thought moving away from the UK, where my life has fallen apart might help. Charlotte was the first person I met when I arrived here. She was bubbly and chatty and didn't care when I tried to push her away. Keep her at a distance. She didn't force me to be social or happy all the time. She just wanted me to be in the room with her or Luke or one of our flatmates, just so I wasn't on my own. I didn't have to talk, she said just knowing I was with there, and involved if I wanted it was enough. She just let me be me. I came to trust her unequivocally. The first person in a very long time. And slowly I grew to trust Luke as well. But now she's dead and it just proves my point. Everyone I love, or am friends with, always leave me," Kayla sunk into silence. There were no words that could bridge the divide that Kayla had just brought to the room. No words that could comfort the twenty-one-year-old.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But… you have to have some hope. It's not your fault. You haven't caused anyone to leave you. I hope you get better soon," Jack said quietly. He rose from the seat, Florence following, leaving in silence from the ward. As they left the sound of soft crying reached them. They headed out and towards reception. Once there he got out his ID badge. "Hi, can I speak to the doctor in charge of Kayla Reed please," he asked flashing his ID badge. The receptionist nodded and headed off. Within moments she returned with a doctor in tow.

"Dr Collins. How can I help?" the doctor said offering his hand to the inspector.

"Kayla Reed. She's been poisoned. What poison is it?" Jack asked.

"Essentially its antifreeze. There's some bleeding in her throat which suggests she swallowed some. It's a common thing with uni students. Some stupid prank or dare," Dr Collins explained. "She'll be discharged tomorrow providing there are no more complications."

"Thank you for your help," Jack responded shaking his hand again before leaving the hospital.

"So?" Florence asked. "She did it? It's the only reason for her having the same poison inhaled."

Jack shrugged. "I'm not so sure. I honestly don't know. She's a very damaged girl but I believe her when she says she didn't do it. I honestly don't think she would kill the one person she has come to trust since going into care." Florence put the truck in drive and soon they were pulling up at the station.

JP and Ruby were back at the station when they arrived back. "How did you get on at the flat?" Jack asked.

JP and Ruby exchanged a glance. Ruby sighed. "I think there is more to Charlotte and Daniel's relationship. We found a series of letters. They are all quite threatening and… graphic," Ruby said slowly holding them out for the Inspector. He took them and glanced through the top one.

"Wow," he said before handing them to Florence. "These don't seem like the sort you would send if you were just jealous of the closeness of two girls. How do we know they are from Daniel?"

"The handwriting matches a card he wrote for Valentines day," JP explained. There was a knock at the door. They all looked up. Matt was stood there.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked. Jack nodded and pulled out a chair for him. Matt sat in it gratefully.

"How can we help Matt?" Jack asked.

"I don't know how important it is but… Daniel was over at Charlotte and Kayla's bench at the beginning of the assessment. It was as they came in and were setting up. Kayla had gone to get her sample and was talking with Luke. Charlotte had gathered all of her equipment and was stood at her bench. He started chatting with Charlotte. She seemed quite distressed. He left as Kayla approached and then she took Kayla's bottle of iodine," Matt explained. "I think Kayla said something but apart from her heading to fetch another bottle, nothing else happened. I didn't think it was important but maybe… maybe it will help."

Florence tilted her head. "That backs up Kayla's statement. Matt, would any of your course mates want to harm Charlotte? And be honest."

Matt shook his head vigorously. "No. Charlotte was well liked. Had it been anyone else you probably could have found a motive for each of us to have done it. We've all annoyed each other over the past year. But not Charlotte. Not that I know of anyway. Can I go now?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"Thanks for your help Matt," Jack said. Matt left. He waited until the footsteps couldn't be heard anymore. "Well that's interesting. Surely the lecturer should have stopped that sort of behaviour."

"It was before the assessment though," Ruby said. "Maybe he didn't think it was important."

"Maybe. Let's go see the lecturer," Jack responded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Six**

Back at the university campus it became clear finding the lecturer was going to be more difficult than expected. "Usually he'd be in his office, but it's shut off because of the investigation," the receptionist explained. "He's probably in one of the science labs or offices but I couldn't tell you where," she said politely.

Jack sighed. "Right, ok, thank you." He turned back to Florence. "Looks like we might need to search the whole science facility."

"Or get lucky," a voice said from behind them. "I guess you are looking for me," Liam said approaching towards the desk. "Follow me. We'll find somewhere quieter." Jack and Florence followed Liam through a few corridors. He stopped at a room. "I've temporarily been using this room as my office. Sorry about the mess," he added. They stepped into a cluttered office which had a few chairs and a desk. There was a load of papers scattered around. "Any idea when we will be able to complete the assessment?" he asked as they all sat down.

"Not until the case has been resolved I'm afraid. We've got a couple of questions though. What was the class dynamic like, any tricky relationships in particular?" Jack asked.

Liam shrugged. "A bit prickly but it often is given that they know there are limited jobs at the end and they will all be fighting for them. But it was particularly prickly between Kayla and Daniel. More so in recent weeks. Everyone got on with Charlotte though. Luke was well liked as well. Matt kind of kept out of things."

"Before the assessment were students allowed to have a chat or be at each-others desk?" Jack asked.

"It's not really acceptable but we don't stop them. None of them can cheat as they all have different samples to use so it doesn't affect their results. If they all had the same then it would be strictly forbidden of course and we would pick up on it," Liam explained. "Why?"

"Do you have any recollection of the movements of the students before the assessment?" Jack asked. Liam nodded. "Could you write them down for us in a statement? We think there might be something important in their movements." Liam nodded and took a piece of paper out the printer and began to write down some notes.

"Could you explain about the tension between Kayla and Daniel?" Florence asked.

"I think she knew something about him. Something he didn't want others knowing. I didn't think she'd be the type to threaten anyone, but I could swear she said something about telling the appropriate people?" Liam said casually. He handed the piece of paper over. "there. I hope this helps with your investigation," he said.

Jack nodded and thanked him. He escorted them back to the car park and left them with a wave. Jack turned to Florence. "Let's go see Daniel," he said reading through the list of movements. "See if he can explain why he was at Kayla and Charlotte's desk."

Florence nodded and started the truck up, pulling out the university and heading a few streets down to the accommodation blocks. They headed over to the Sapphire block and rang flat 61. Daniel buzzed them in.

"How are you getting on?" Daniel asked leading the way into the kitchen again.

"Good thank you. Your relationship with Kayla? Did you have any arguments recently?" Jack asked. Daniel shook his head. The inspector raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. Yes. She was threatening me," he said reluctantly.

"About what?" Florence asked.

"Cheating," Daniels said casually as if it didn't matter. "She said she had proof of my cheating in an exam in January. But she couldn't because I didn't." Florence rolled her eyes. "You don't believe me."

She sighed. "We know about the threatening letters. How many of the letters did you enact?" Florence asked.

Daniel's eyes bugged. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple moving noticeably. "I would never have done those things," he started protesting. "I promise."

"Did you ever sexually assault Charlotte?" Jack asked.

Daniel swallowed again and nodded his head slightly. "It wasn't really sexual assault. Charlotte had said she wanted it. It's not my fault she then changed her mind the next day, regretted it and told Kayla. She was furious with me. Kayla threatened to go to the university authorities and rat on me. I'd lose my place and my qualification if she did. So, words were exchanged. I got angry. I tried to explain that it was consensual. She didn't believe me," Daniel admitted. "But I still wouldn't have hurt them."

"Why were you at their desk that morning?" Jack asked.

"I was apologising to Charlotte. Kayla said she wouldn't tell on me if I apologised to Charlotte," Daniel said. Jack frowned but nodded.

"That's all it was going to take? An apology and nothing more would be said about it?" Jack asked. Daniel nodded again. "Alright, thank you," he said. "You realised we have to take you down the station for the sexual assault of Charlotte?" he asked. Daniel nodded and held out his hands in front of him. Florence dug out her cuffs and placed them on and led him out and down to the truck.

The drive back to the police station was long and quiet with Daniel in the back. Once at the station Florence booked him in while Jack explained in hushed whispers to JP and Ruby what had happened. "So, he did it?" JP asked.

Jack shrugged "I don't know. He admitted to the sexual assault when pressed, he hasn't yet admitted to the murder," Jack explained. He stared at the board. "Ethylene Glycol or antifreeze… which of our suspects have cars?" Jack asked suddenly.

Ruby looked taken back but went to check her notes. "Urm. Three. Daniel, Matt and Liam. Why?"

"Whoever did this had to have easy access to antifreeze. There wasn't any in the lab?" Jack asked.

"Apart from the traces found in the iodine bottle and the water bottle, no," JP responded. Jack nodded and then froze.

"Water bottle?" he asked. JP nodded and found a picture of the water bottle.

"There were minor traces found in the water and on the top of the bottle," he explained. "Pathology think it must have been on Charlotte's lips when she drank from it."

Jack grabbed the report from pathology and skimmed it. He looked up at the board. "Unless…" he searched for an image. "Oh… that's clever. I think we've been looking at this all wrong."

"Sir?" Ruby asked.

"JP get pathology to run DNA tests on that water bottle. I want to know whose fingerprints are on it and whose DNA is on the mouthpiece," Jack said. "Ruby I want all the history you can dig up on Kayla's time in care." Florence walked out of the cells. "And Florence, fetch Daniel. I have a few more questions for him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven**

Daniel sat in front of the inspector's desk as Florence and Jack sat in chairs the opposite side. "What's this about?" Daniel asked. You could tell he was confused. "I've only just been brought in. You can't have more questions already," he added.

"This isn't about the sexual assault. You drive a car, right?" Jack asked. Daniel nodded. "Do you have antifreeze in your car?" he asked.

Daniel laughed. "Of course not. Why would I need it? It's so warm here even at Christmas. When I would like to point out I go back to the UK and so am not actually here at all," Daniel chuckled. "That's a stupid question."

Jack ignored the jibe. "Does anyone you know own a car with antifreeze in it?" Jack asked.

"Back in the UK yes. Here, I don't think so," Daniel said. He paused. "Actually. I think Matt might," he added.

"Matt Johnson?" Florence asked. Daniel nodded. "Alright. Thanks Dan." She escorted him back to the cells. Jack turned to Ruby.

"How are you getting on with that info from the care home?" Jack asked.

"I'm still on hold as they dig up the records. But they also said they might not be able to give me some of the names of children because of child protection interests," she explained.

"Just do your best," Jack said.

JP picked something up from the printer and handed it to Jack. "Pathology have got back. There are four sets of fingerprints, but the top has just one match. Kayla. The fingerprints match Daniel, Charlotte, Kayla and…" he pointed.

"Interesting," he said reading the name. "Right Florence we need to go and chat with this young fellow here," he said pointing at the name that JP had highlighted. Florence nodded and grabbed the keys. They both hurried out of the police station and to the van. Florence drove to the flat where Matt was living, the only one of the group who didn't live on campus. They knocked on the flat door and Matt opened it.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" he asked as he stood in the doorway blocking them from entering.

"You certainly can. Do you mind letting us in?" Jack asked. Matt sighed and moved away from the door, allowing them to enter. He led them to a table in the open plan flat. "we have some questions. Does the car you drive contain antifreeze in it?" Jack asked getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, I keep it topped up all the time. I get it probably doesn't need it but it helps keep the engine in working condition so I keep it filled," Matt explained calmly.

"Where is the antifreeze currently?" Florence asked.

"In the back of my car," Matt said. "I can show you if you want."

"In a second," Jack said. "Why were your fingerprints on this water bottle?" he added.

"I knocked it over on my way to collect my sample. I stood it back upright because I'm kind," Matt responded.

"Final question. Where were you before here?" Jack asked.

"America. I was studying at the University of Michigan but because for my final year I wanted to study marine life it was easy to do a year abroad," Matt explained.

Jack nodded. "Alright. Can we see in the back of your car now?" he asked. Matt nodded and escorted them out, down the stairs and to his car. He opened the boot revealing a big bottle of blue antifreeze and a bottle of half empty vodka.

Matt shrugged. "What? I'm a uni student. Drink is a common thing," he said when the officers stared at him accusingly.

"Do you mind if we take them both?" Florence asked. He shook his head and Florence grabbed the two bottles and carried them back to the Jeep.

"Thanks Matt," Jack said before following hurriedly after her. The drove back to the station in a hurry. Jack handed the bottles to JP. "Send them both to the lab asap. I want pathology on it within the hour," Jack said. "see if it's the same concentration as what was in Charlotte's blood." JP nodded and rushed out the door, at which point Jack and Florence could see that Ruby was still on the phone to the UK. Ruby rolled her eyes in exasperation and then suddenly sat up straight.

"Yes, hello I'm still here. Oh, that's wonderful, thank you," Ruby said before hanging up the phone and turning to face the Inspector.

"That was Kayla's social worker that I finally got to. She's sending over names and dates of Kayla's stay at the care home. She's also sending over the report that Kayla hinted at when you saw her at the hospital," Ruby said. She opened her emails and the group gathered around. There was a list of three care homes, under which a list of names and ages appeared of the residents who had been living there at the same time as Kayla. There were also a couple of confidential files about her.

"JP, Ruby, I want you to run those names into police database and immigration records, see what comes up," Jack added. He stared at the board. He was so close. He knew it. "JP where is the pathology report gone? The first one. From the initial inspection of Charlotte's body." JP headed over to his desk and found it.

He scanned through the report again. "No scarring," he murmured.

"Sir, we've got something," Ruby said. Jack darted over and stared at the screen. He looked up at the board and then back at the screen. Realisation hit him.

"You've got it Sir, haven't you? You've got that look in your eye," JP pointed out.

Jack turned around. "I might have. JP, I need that antifreeze and vodka tested immediately. I also need you to look up the antidote to antifreeze. Ruby, I need you to scan through those confidential files for this name," he said scrawling on a piece of paper before handing it to her. Ruby nodded and opened the files doing a quick search of the name. "I need to know exactly what that person did and why. If I'm right then I think I might have solved it."

There was a flurry of activity until Ruby spoke up. "Sir, you're going to want to see this," she said. He ran over and scanned the information on screen before h looked up and stared at Florence. "Florence, we need to gather them all at the lab," he said. "I've got it." He left the office briefly before popping his head back in the doorway. "Oh, urm except Kayla if she is still in the hospital."


	9. Chapter 9

**Eight**

Detective Inspector Jack Mooney walked into the Univeristy lab. Kayla was sat at her original assessment desk, with Luke sat just behind her. Matt and Daniel were also in their respective assessment seats on the opposite side of the room. Liam was hovering at the back of the room. He strode forward and to the front desk. He leant against it and looked around the room.

"This has been a tricky murder to solve. And yes, it was murder," Jack explained. The room was silent, all attention focused on him. "This all started in this lab when your fellow student Charlotte Endler collapsed and died. We initially thought it might have just had a heart attack. Until the pathologist report came back to show that she had been poisoned with Ethylene Glycol. Which then meant we had to find a killer, someone who had a motive. Which was hard to find as you all seemed to really like her. Her twin had no reason to kill her and was heartbroken at her passing." Luke swallowed hard and looked down at his feet.

"Then there was the jilted ex-boyfriend. Who had been hurt when Charlotte had dumped him. He'd already been caught drunk driving following their split so we knew he was badly affected by the breakup, although he assured us he had wanted to win her back and killing her wouldn't be a way to do that," Jack continued. Daniel nodded in agreement.

Jack then turned to face Kayla. "Then there is her roommate. Who we struggled to find motives for because of her trust in Charlotte. And finally, the recluse student who didn't really have anything against Charlotte. Assuming that you were all telling the truth there was nobody who would have wanted to kill her. Which made the investigation more difficult. Until we realised someone else was also suffering with side effects of Ethylene Glycol. Kayla." He sighed. "Kayla had passed out in the street and been rushed to hospital where they found traces of the poison in her bloodstream. The same poison as in Charlotte's. The only difference was that Kayla was still alive and that she had scarring in her throat and mouth where it had happened. None of this had happened to Charlotte. We went back to the pathology reports and found traces of Ethylene Glycol on the iodine bottle used by Charlotte and inside a water bottle. We assumed this was Charlotte's during our first look but when we reviewed the evidence, we discovered it wasn't. It was actually Kayla's. Which explained why she had drunk some of the poison. Now we not only had a murder but also a poisoning on our hands. But we also had a different victim to find motives for."

There was a lot of shuffling uncomfortably. "So was it the person who is deeply in love with her, upset that she wasn't reciprocating her love, was it the ex-boyfriend of Charlotte's who blamed her for the breakup of his relationship or was it the exchange student. So we began investigating which people had easy access to antifreeze. Which led us to Matt. But Matt had no real problems with Kayla."

"But that wasn't quite true was it Matt?" Florence asked. Matt raised an eyebrow. "Because this isn't the first time you've ever met Kayla"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what you are on about," he said.

Jack smiled. "Then let us explain. Kayla had a rough upbringing. Her father walked out on her, her mother and little brother when she was just 8 never to be seen again, her little brother died in a freak accident on a school trip, and her mum died from cancer when she was aged just 13. She had no other living relatives and so was shipped to a care home. She'd lost everything and believed that everything she loved would be taken away, which was backed up when the care home took away some of her most beloved belongings and destroyed them when she'd got into trouble once. Kayla was then also sexually assaulted by three of the kids who lived with her. She told her careworkers who made her wash her mouth out with soap for lying and then transferred her to a different care home stating that she was 'too much trouble'." He paused. "We ran checks on the names of the children involved in the incident. One of them emigrated to America aged sixteen. But there's no trace of him since. Around the same time someone appeared in America who had never been seen on records before. A certain Matt Johnson. No criminal record, no background. Nothing. Because you haven't always been Matt Johnson have you? You used to be called Kieran Weeks. And you're one of the three kids who assaulted Kayla."

"Alright I admit it. When I arrived here I freaked out. Was really concerned that Kayla recognised me. But she didn't seem to. I've kept myself to myself to avoid her from realising," Matt said.

"I already knew. I realised who you were on the first day. I wanted to see if you had changed. It's why I never said anything," Kayla interrupted.

"Which leads nicely onto the next part of the mystery. Because Charlotte was sexually assaulted whilst studying here by Daniel. Kayla ignored you after she learnt about it didn't she?" Jack asked. Dan nodded. "But you overheard a conversation in one of the university corridors. Where she was discussing going to the university officials and making a complaint. One of sexual assault. The conversation, I believe was between Luke and Kayla, am I right?" Luke nodded. "What did she say to you?"

"She asked me for advice. She told me everything that had happened between her and Matt and asked if I think she should go to university officials. She was upset because he'd never apologised to her. It was like he'd forgotten how he had ruined her life," Luke said quietly.

"Which is where I believe Daniel got confused and believed that if he apologised to Charlotte then Kayla wouldn't go to the university authorities about him assaulting Charlotte, which had never even occurred to Kayla to do," Jack continued. "Probably because Charlotte begged her not to tell anyone, even her brother," Jack added holding up a letter that Kayla had written to Charlotte promising not to tell. "But you panicked and went to Matt for help. You told him what you had overheard. He freaked out, he realised it was probably about him rather than you and saw you as an easy scapegoat. What did he tell you the liquid he gave you was?"

"Vodka," Daniel said. "I watched him pour it out of a vodka bottle from his car," Daniel explained quietly. "He gave me a syringe full and told me to spike her water, just enough to make her feel unwell so she wouldn't go to the authorities after our assessment. I got most in the water bottle but then Charlotte approached so I put the rest in the iodine bottle. Which she saw and then switched the bottles, so that it wouldn't affect Kayla's assessment results. She thought I had done it as revenge for causing the breakup."

"But it wasn't. Matt had switched the contents of the bottles around. He gave you antifreeze instead. Which when Charlotte touched the iodine bottle coated in concentrated Ethylene Glycol gave her a severe allergic reaction and killed her. Because you failed to get all of into Kayla's bottle it was deeply diluted and so only caused minor illness and injury. Not enough to kill her. Charlotte was never the intended victim. It had always been Kayla," Jack finished. "Cuff them both." JP went towards Matt who jumped out of his seat and began backing away.

"It's her fault. I spent two years in youth detention because of her, I had to change my name and live a lie the rest of my life. She deserves to die," he ranted pointing at Kayla.

"You raped me," Kyla said. "And you're claiming you're the victim?" she said, her voice surprisingly steady. "You deserve so much more than two years in youth detention just for assaulting me. And now you've killed Charlotte as well," she said, her eyes shining with tears. She slumped against her table in despair. JP reached Matt and managed to get the cuffs on him. Ruby already had a subdued Daniel cuffed.

"I never wanted to kill her," he said quietly. "I really did love her. I didn't know it was antifreeze," Daniel explained.

"We know. Its only when pathology confirmed that the vodka was in the antifreeze bottle and vice versa we knew you had been lied to. The syringe was also found in the antifreeze bottle but there is no sign of antifreeze in it, because vodka is the antidote for antifreeze," Jack finished. "Take them away," he added. The two boys were escorted out. Luke, Kayla and Liam just watched them go. "I really am sorry for your loss," he said quietly to Luke.

"It's fine, I appreciate all your help. But I think I better get Kayla home. Before she has meltdown here," he said. Jack nodded in acknowledgement and the two students left together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

DI Mooney left the courtroom in the safe knowledge that Matt Johnson was going to spend the rest of his life in prison for the poisoning and sexual assault of Kayla Reed. He felt a bit more sorry for Dan who was going to spend ten years in jail for manslaughter of Charlotte Endler. He'd been used by Matt for much more vicious means. The Commissioner stepped out from behind the shade of a tree and approached.

"Congratulations on a successful case. I'm sure both Luke and Kayla are very grateful. I'm curious to know what you thought of the pair?" The Commissioner asked.

"They are extremely talented young forensic scientists and would be an asset to any team. They also seem really cheerful and full of life despite everything they've both been through," Jack explained. The Commissioner smiled.

"I'm pleased you say that. We've had funding from the government. Due to the high volume of murder cases that have happened over the last few years they feel there is a need to create a Forensics team here in Saint Marie as it will save money from sending forensics to Guadeloupe," the Commissioner explained. "And I thought Kayla and Luke would be fantastic candidates to be a part of the Saint Marie Forensics team. And clearly you agree."

Jack smiled and glanced behind him where the pair were sat on the steps of the court, looking more relaxed than they had since Charlotte had died. "It would be an honour to work with them both. Are you telling them or am I?" he asked.

The Commissioner smiled. "I think you should. They know you better. Tell them to pop by my office tomorrow." He inclined his head and walked off.

Jack turned on his heels and headed over to Luke and Kayla. "Hey, sorry to interrupt but could I have a quick word?" he asked. The pair nodded. "Saint Marie Police Department are opening a forensic branch. We'd love the pair of you to come and work for us. If you want to of course," Jack explained.

Kayla smiled. "I'd love to. Thank you so much," she said happily. She glanced at Luke. Luke looked at her. "I guess you're going to say no," she added.

"Actually. I'd be delighted to," he said. Kayla's face broke out in a huge smile and she pulled Luke in towards her and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away. "I guess your happy?" he said.

"Of course I am, you idiot. I love you too," she said wrapping her arms around his waist. He blinked in confusion. "Yes I knew about your crush. Charlotte told me. I just… I didn't want to lose either of you. And I was scared dating you would mean she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Never, that's not what Charlotte was like," Luke said. Kayla smiled.

"I know," she said. She looked up at the Inspector. "So what's next?" she asked.

"You need to see the Commissioner tomorrow. He will explain all," he said. "Have a good evening you two." He walked away and smiled to himself at the joy of the two youngsters. It was going to be exciting times ahead.


End file.
